The present invention relates to an automotive vehicle alert system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an automotive vehicle alert system for indicating changes in vehicle operation.
Rear end collisions have long been a serious driving hazard. Such rear end collisions are believed to occur as a result of the maintenance of too small an interval between vehicles for the speed of the vehicles, and driver error. Driver error may occur either from a hypnotic effect or confusion. A hypnotic effect results from constant speed driving in a relative straight line, such as occurs on modern expressways and highways, and results in the inability of the driver to react rapidly to changes in traffic conditions.
As every motor vehicle driver knows, and as is encountered almost daily when driving in traffic, the brake lights of a motor vehicle that is in front of the driver already begin to light up as soon as the brake is actuated and contacted slightly by the driver, even though in actuality no braking effect has occurred yet.
The result of this is that often motorist driving behind such a vehicle become alarmed because based on the overall traffic situation there appears to be absolutely no reason for braking. As a result of this alarm, a driver who has noticed the brake lights of the vehicle in front of him lighting up often himself abruptly brakes his vehicle, and sometimes even more severely. Out of a completely noncritical driving situation in flowing traffic, a chain reaction, and hence serious accidents, can occur that can involve a number of vehicles that are driving behind one another in the manner of a column, since the chain reaction could continue to the last member of the column.
Another potentially hazardous situation occurs when a momentarily slowed vehicle is re-accelerated. When the brake pedal is released, the driver in the following vehicle is likely to begin accelerating his vehicle as well. If the driver in the leading vehicle suddenly brakes while the driver behind is accelerating, then the chances of a rear end collision are greatly increased.
Numerous innovations for automotive vehicle alert systems have been provided in the prior art that will be described. However, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach separate switching means adapted to vehicle accelerator means, vehicle braking means, and vehicle cruise controlling means that close when the accelerator means, the vehicle braking means, and the vehicle cruise controlling means is disengaged, which in turn flashes a light disposed on the rear of the vehicle.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,146 to Knez teaches a rear-alerting signal for an automotive vehicle in which actuation of a speed control, such as, the brake of the vehicle causes immediate flashing of two lamps disposed at the rear of the vehicle. The two lamps are connected in separate electrical circuits with separate switches and a source of power, and both of the switches are controlled by a cam to alternately close the switches.
Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,828 to Hawkins teaches a device for indicating acceleration and deceleration of the vehicle. A Bourdon tube connected to the engine intake manifold of the vehicle has a free end that is movable relative to a vacuum developed within the manifold. An electrical switch operable by the free end is connected to a pair of relays. The tube, switch, and relays are mounted within a box having terminal outlets connected to a source of electrical energy and to a pair of light bulbs mounted to the vehicle. One bulb energizes upon vehicle acceleration whereas the other bulb energizes upon vehicle deceleration.
Still another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,269 to Carlson teaches an electronic acceleration/deceleration warning system for a vehicle which includes an electro-mechanical transducer, such as, an arrangement of pendulum, light source and photocells, that converts acceleration or deceleration of the vehicle into an electrical quantity relative to the rate of deceleration, an oscillator having a variable frequency output, a circuit connected to the transducer and oscillator for varying the frequency of the oscillator output signal in proportion to the vehicle deceleration, and a pair of warning lamps horizontally disposed on the rear end of the vehicle and connected to the oscillator in a manner such that the lamps flash alternately and at a rate relative to the vehicle deceleration.
Yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,368 to Poulos teaches a device for attachment in a vehicle brake light circuit that causes flashing of the brake lights when the vehicle undergoes an enhanced degree of deceleration. The device includes an accelerometer for determining when the enhanced degree of deceleration is reached, a first circuit component to determine whether the incoming power to the brake lights are for brake light operation or turn signal operation, a second circuit component to activate a pulse generating component, a timer component to stop the pulse generating component after a predetermined period of time, and means to accommodate these various inputs and produce a time pulse flashing in the brake lights.
Still yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,805 to Salsman teaches a vehicle deceleration indicator device which operates with the braking system of the vehicle. The device includes an array of lights, inertia switch apparatus and interconnecting circuitry. The switch apparatus is mounted on a swingable arm which at all times remains at true vertical. Arm 4 a brake apparatus is actuated when the vehicle is braked to secure the arm at true vertical and inertias acts against the switch apparatus to sequentially activate the lights of the array.
Yet still another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,181 to Priesemuth teaches an arrangement for recognizing, via brake lights provided on a vehicle, whether or not the vehicle is slowing down, whereby the brake lights can be turned on upon activation of a vehicle brake. A sensor mechanism is provided that delivers a signal and/or a succession of signals having a value that corresponds to the deceleration state of the vehicle at any given time. The brake lights are electrically activated in a manner that corresponds to the value of the signal at least upon activation of the vehicle brake.
Finally another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,095 to Scott teaches a vehicle brake light system that includes an auxiliary brake light and a deceleration brake light both connected to a current source through a brake switch. A timer control module is operatively connected with the brake switch, the auxiliary brake light, and the deceleration light and causes the auxiliary brake light to flash "on" and "off" while the brake pedal switch is closed and for a predetermined period after the brake pedal switch assumes an open state.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for automotive vehicle alert systems have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.